Hello
by bmaria
Summary: Anos após o último contato, com uma tragédia rondando a pequena família Malfoy, Harry Potter vê-se preso no passado e decide fazer uma ligação para o ex-sonserino e seu antigo amor. Com apenas um 'Olá' é capaz de trazer velhos sentimentos a tona. Mas será que lhes resta tempo e esperança para consertar os erros do passado? Continuação de Someone Like You.


**Sinopse:** Anos após o último contato, com uma tragédia rondando a pequena família Malfoy, Harry Potter beirando a meia-idade, vê-se preso no passado e decide fazer uma ligação para o ex-sonserino e amor esquecido do herói do mundo bruxo. Com apenas um ''Olá'' é capaz de trazer velhos sentimentos a tona. Mas será que lhes resta tempo e esperança para consertar os erros do passado? _Continuação de Someone Like You._

 **Casal:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter.

 _Disclaimer:_ Todo mundo está careca de saber que Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à J.K Rowling e que eu não ganho nada com essa estória. A música que aparece nos trechos em itálico pertencem à Adele e o nome da música é _Hello._

 **Betagem:** Musa do Perfect Design.

 **Aviso:** Essa é a segunda parte da ''double-one'', para que você possa entendê-la, é necessário ler a primeira parte, que se chama Someone Like You e se encontra no meu perfil. Do mais, comentários são bem- vindos!

 ** _Hello_**

Por **_B Maria_**

O sol já havia deixado os céus da Califórnia horas atrás, deixando o brilho da lua e de algumas estrelas pontuarem naquela noite, refletindo no mar que ia e vinha avançando sobre a areia clara. Fazia frio, mas não havia sequer sinal de temporal. O tempo estava aberto e as chuvas pareciam dar uma pequena trégua naqueles dias.

Os olhos verdes vazios e sem emoção desviaram da capa do jornal para a cabine telefônica no momento em que aquele corpo cambaleante saiu, deixando-a livre para uso.

As botas avançaram alguns passos, e o homem de quase meia idade, com o corpo expressando claramente um cansaço bem mais acentuado do que a idade permitiria, logo estava dentro da cabine, que já não mais possuía uma porta para fechar e oferecer privacidade.

Um barulho de algo molhado se fez presente e um leve asco tomou conta das entranhas do homem com barba para fazer. No momento que constatou que o líquido abaixo de seus pés na verdade era vômito do visitante anterior, um suspiro pesado e o pensamento de desistência atravessaram sua mente, mas manteve-se firme quando pousou os olhos novamente na matéria do Daily Prophet daquele dia, quase tão melancólico quanto as letras desastrosas com um número no topo da primeira capa.

Harry esperava que ele atendesse daquela vez e que por sorte e insistência de seu segundo filho, Albus, o número estivesse correto, por mais irreal que fosse imaginar aquele outro homem atendendo algo trouxa, mesmo que soubesse que muitas coisas mudaram em tantos anos. Equilibrando o jornal na dobradura entre o braço e a axila, o homem meteu as mãos no bolso, à procura dos trocados que havia conseguido no início daquela noite e colocou uma moeda na entrada indicada para iniciar a ligação.

Discando os números anotados no Daily Prophet e concentrando-se na matéria, os bipes soavam em seu ouvido, anunciando que o número estava sendo chamado. Era tão tarde, e isso não referia-se somente às horas do início daquela madrugada, não… Eram anos, longos doze anos.

'' _O Mundo Bruxo está em Luto: Confirmado o Falecimento de Astória Greengrass Malfoy nesta manhã. A esposa do Herdeiro único da família Malfoy já sofria há alguns anos de uma doença incurável e infelizmente, depois de muito sofrimento, nessa manhã do dia vinte e quatro de março do ano de dois mil e dezenove, a jovem esposa e mãe finalmente obteve descanso. Mais informações sobre o caso nas páginas 3 e 4. ''_

Draco esvaziou o conteúdo de seu copo naquele único gole, mas já não mais sentia a bebida lhe descer rasgando pela garganta, claramente o efeito já estava presente em seu corpo, vendo que as letrinhas garrafais daquela matéria pareciam dançar mais que o normal. Seus olhos vagaram então para a foto que movia-se, mostrando-lhe em sua pose sempre impassível e impenetrável, com olhos vazios e sem emoção, ao lado de Scorpius, que mesmo que tentasse imitar a pose do pai, ainda assim tinha lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas avermelhadas e olhos tristes. Tinha sido um dia cheio e pesado e seu coração estava apertado, não somente por seu filho, uma vez que sua esposa havia falecido na data de comemoração do casamento deles, iriam completar treze anos.

O loiro deixou que o jornal caísse em seus joelhos e deixou a cabeça tombar para trás, sendo recepcionado pelo conforto daquela poltrona. Era uma noite fria e nevava lá fora, mas o calor do fogo da lareira mantinha seu corpo externamente aquecido e aquela bebida, que já enchia magicamente o copo novamente, aquecia seu interior e entorpecia sua mente. Seus pensamentos vagavam sem rumo, perdidos e sem direção. Ele amava Astoria com todo o seu coração, tinha amado profundamente sua esposa. Ela era doce, morna, cativante e corajosa. Havia o amado de volta de forma incondicional, havia o aceitado da forma que ele era. Havia lhe dado o herdeiro, mesmo que tenha sido difícil o gerar. Draco era capaz de amar, lembrava-se que não tanto quanto amou um certo grifinório idiota, mas ainda assim, amou muito. Não era uma pedra de gelo para simplesmente não conseguir se apegar à alguém que esteve disposto a passar uma vida ao seu lado, mesmo que fosse um arranjo,e ele, um Malfoy.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque irritante do telefone, que ecoava agora por toda a sala. Draco cogitou não atender, porque já era tarde e estava cansado de escutar pessoas da alta sociedade desejando-lhe pêsames e um tanto indiscretamente demais empurrando para o loiro, ainda muito bem cobiçado, jovens que poderiam, como diziam, lhe dar mais um pouco de felicidade e filhos. Mas o barulho estava o irritando e poderia ser capaz de acordar Scorpius, que, com muita dificuldade, havia conseguido pegar no sono naquela noite.

Seus olhos acinzentados faíscaram irritados enquanto levantava-se da poltrona para atender à maldita invenção trouxa, fazendo com que alguns pingos da bebida acabassem caindo em seu dorso nu no movimento de deixar o copo na mesa de centro. O homem fez uma nota mental que se arrependia muito de ter deixado Astoria o corromper com aqueles objetos, mas devia admitir que eram mais eficientes do que cartas ou berradores em certas situações, assim como naquela, em que poderia simplesmente atender e despejar toda sua irritação na pessoa que estava atentando contra sua paz e seu espírito.

Puxou o gancho em segundos e palavras já quase saíam de seus lábios, meio emboladas, antes mesmo que encaixasse em seu ouvido, mas a pessoa parecia tão desesperada com a atitude de ter sido atendida que, atrapalhando Draco, começou a falar.

E no instante seguinte, ele poderia jurar que estava bêbado suficiente para começar a alucinar ou era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, que renderia maldições imperdoáveis para o engraçadinho. Faziam tantos anos que não escutava aquele tom arrastado e medroso, mesmo assim, o reconhecia. Ainda tremia e se arrepiava por aquela voz atravessar aquele objeto e parecer lhe sussurrar no ouvido.

'' _Olá, sou eu. ''_

Draco abriu e fechou os lábios por duas vezes seguidas, tentando forçar sua voz a sair, constatando que não precisava ser dito um nome para saber de quem se tratava. Sentimentos vieram feito ondas em seu coração, fazendo-o cambalear levemente e ter ânsia, mesmo que tenha conseguido se recuperar no instante seguinte. Ele queria encerrar a ligação antes que fosse tarde demais, mas seu corpo mal obedecia a ordem natural de manter uma respiração regular, quanto mais obedecer aos instintos de autopreservação.

Apesar de uma pausa muito elaborada, era como se Harry, do outro lado da linha, já não esperasse que Draco respondesse algo, não imediatamente, por isso, continuou sem permissão, possuindo o medo de ser rejeitado como rejeitou.

'' _Eu estava imaginando se após esses anos, você não gostaria que nos encontrássemos. Para superarmos tudo. ''_

Uma risada muda saiu dos lábios de Malfoy, mesmo que a vontade dele naquele momento era rir com imenso deboche. Gritar com Potter e dizer o quanto ele era estúpido por sugerir tudo aquilo. Lembrá-lo que havia se passado mais de uma década, que não havia nada para superar quando claramente isso já estava resolvido no momento que Harry virou-lhe as costas, duas vezes. Ele queria dizer que o ex grifinório não tinha esse direito, não naquele dia, não depois de tudo, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia.

'' _Dizem que o tempo supostamente lhe cura, mas eu ainda não fui completamente curado. ''_

Quão irônica era aquela situação, receber a ligação da pessoa que lhe rejeitou, negou e abandonou, que machucou o seu sentimento mais profundo, dizendo-lhe que o tempo supostamente curava, mas que não estava completamente curado. Os olhos de Draco se fecharam, pois pinicavam e ele definitivamente recusava-se a ceder ao choro.

'' _Olá, você pode me ouvir? Eu estou na Califórnia sonhando como éramos. Como éramos mais jovens e livres. Esqueci como era antes do mundo cair aos nossos pés. Há uma grande diferença entre nós e um milhão de milhas. ''_

Atentando-se, Draco podia ouvir, com um pouco de dificuldade, o som de ondas, de onde quer que Harry estivesse ligando, se fosse mesmo da Califórnia, tudo parecia calmo por lá. Era até contraditório se comparado ao tom arrastado e melancólico do outro homem na linha. Draco suspirou audivelmete cansaço, enquanto as ondas em seu próprio peito faziam tempestade, tentando arrastar lembranças vagas e falhadas de olhos verdes vivos, mas era difícil. Fazia tanto tempo que havia decidido o apagar de sua vida que conseguia lembrar-se somente de olhos infantis de onze anos, mesmo que soubesse que possuíam a mesma idade. Talvez fosse culpa da bebida ou das visitas periódicas do melhor amigo de seu filho; o filho do próprio Potter, tão estupidamente semelhante ao pai.

'' _Olá do lado de fora, devo ter ligado umas mil vezes. Para lhe dizer que sinto muito por tudo o que fiz. Mas todas às vezes que eu ligo, você nunca parece estar em casa.''_

Draco sabia que Harry não referia-se à uma casa física, mais precisamente a sua casa. O loiro bem sabia o que o moreno queria dizer e com o coração apertado, admitia para si mesmo, sem a coragem e capacidade de concretizar em alto e bom som, que havia esquecido-se do caminho para o lar dele, onde Harry encontrava-se do lado de fora, procurando pelo perdão do ex amante, mesmo sabendo que era um pouco tarde para tentar.

'' _Olá do lado de fora, pelo menos posso dizer que eu tentei… Para lhe dizer que sinto muito por partir seu coração, mas não importa, isso claramente não te machuca mais.''_

Ambos ouviram um _click_ indicando que, naquele momento, a ligação estava com os minutos contados e mesmo não tendo qualquer resposta ao seu desabafo, o homem de olhos verdes apagados e barba por fazer enfiou a mão no bolso da calça jeans e retirou mais alguns trocados, repetindo o ritual para prolongar aquela ligação.

'' _Olá, como você vai? É tão de mim falar sobre mim mesmo, me desculpe! Eu espero que você esteja bem. Não é segredo que nós dois estamos correndo contra o tempo. ''_

O loiro queria dizer que nada estava bem, como costumava fazer nos tempos de escola quando os planos daquele que não deve ser nomeado o estavam consumindo. Ele queria dizer que naquele momento a tristeza e desolação que sentia não era por estar sem Astoria, era por depois de tanto tempo ouvir a voz de Harry e saber que o tempo deles estava acabando, contato apenas por moedas de uma ligação. Eles nunca teriam uma chance, uma vida e isso doía bem mais que perder alguém para a morte, porque havia perdido alguém muito antes, ainda em vida.

'' _Olá do outro lado. Eu devo ter ligado umas mil vezes, para lhe dizer que sinto muito por tudo o que fiz. Mas quando eu ligo, você parece nunca estar em casa. Pelo menos posso dizer que dessa vez eu tentei, para lhe dizer que sinto muito por partir seu coração… Mas não importa, isso claramente não te machuca mais. ''_

Mas ainda machucava profundamente aqueles pequenos pedaços de coração quebrados, nunca consertados, ainda cortavam e machucavam. Estavam ambos do lado de fora, não sabiam como voltar ou curar. Doía feito o inferno, porque Draco também sentia muito por não ter mudado. Mas era tarde, muito tarde. Não se referia à madrugada na Califórnia ou em Londres.

Harry parou de falar e Draco não achou sua voz, não quando passos rápidos ecoaram pela sala e aquela pequena voz indefesa e tristonha invadiu sua audição. Seus olhos foram levados até a pequena figura de Scorpius no último degrau da escada que dava para a sala de estar. Coçando os olhinhos, revelando a face corada e triste, ele chorava e precisava urgentemente do consolo que somente o pai poderia oferecer.

— Papai.

O céu estrelado da Califórnia foi tomado por selvagens e carregadas nuvens cinzas, que logo despejaram uma tristeza semelhante a corações naquela área. A cabine não estava protegida para aquele evento e pesadas gotas de água molhavam Harry, deixando-o encharcado. Distorcendo a notícia do Daily Prophet, fazendo-o perder a visão daquele que um dia foi seu. Sua visão também estava embaçada, lágrimas presas e contidas há tanto tempo desciam-lhe pela face, mas se perdiam tão facilmente contra a tempestade que acontecia do lado de fora.

Ambos sabiam que era a última tentativa, não por falta de vontade, mas porque não lhes restava tempo. O amor se perdeu nas estradas da vida e eles não sabiam o caminho de volta. Tudo estava perdido para eles, por mais que sentissem muito. Era demais pedir para que tomassem uma escolha que os levasse a caminhar lado a lado.

'' _Eu sinto muito, Draco. ''_

Mas era Draco quem deveria dizer que sentia muito daquela vez, porque ele não poderia deixar o que tinha. Havia feito sua escolha também.

— Adeus.

Os dedos longos pressionavam a alavanca que encerrava a ligação e o gancho escorreu de qualquer forma, sem ser posto em seu devido local. O corpo tomou uma direção e em passos rápidos e certeiros, estava envolvendo a única pessoa que importava para si no momento. Scorpius encaixou-se perfeitamente nos braços do pai e deixou-se chorar, sussurrando baixinho que não conseguia dormir por conta do vazio em seu pequeno coração.

Acariciando os fios do primogênito, Draco sussurrava que sentia muito, mas que tudo ficaria bem. Eles ficariam bem, porque possuíam um ao outro e se havia algo que os Malfoy possuem é a fidelidade e o amor que tinham uns pelo outros.

Pai e filho permaneceram entre abraços e lágrimas, enquanto eram vigiados tão atentamente pelo quadro da falecida esposa e mãe, que mesmo apenas em pintura, ainda estaria ali como meio de proteção.

Harry ouviu o bipe típico do fim da ligação e chorou copiosamente, porque lembrou da carta e da forma como ela havia terminado incompleta com uma pergunta em aberto e então, como dizendo ''Olá'' ouviu o ''Adeus''. A pergunta por fim ganhou sua resposta.

"Quem saberia quão amargo e doce isso seria? Com a doçura de um olá e o amargor de um adeus."


End file.
